A Childs Life In Midgar
by aeris836
Summary: i had nothing to d and this fic was made. Its about little aeris life in midgar. Big changes frm the game. . enjoy


Hi Gaby is back wth a whole new story. I basically write naruto sasusaku Fics but I'm going in a new direction and I'm going to start writing Fics like family. Iv been wanting t for awhile now and since just got my laptop fixed crazy updates will be made.

Hopefully long ones . .

---------------------

GaBy .

A child about the age of seven was walking threw the rain in the city of Midgar. She had long brown hair that was in a ponytail , green crystal eyes. She was not the only child in the streets but the only child that fit this description. She had no idea what to do. She was lost , wet, cold, alone.

Older people ignored her. They already knew she had something to do with Shrina so way get in there way or why risk anything you had over a child that you had no idea who they were. That's what many thought and the others just didn't give a damn. Life n Midgar was tough for every one. Mother, Child, Father, Son, everyone to everything.

How she hoped and prayed to be found. But when she was found made her even more scared.

"Tsang…"

Saying his name wrong like always. A man with black hair tied up just like hers but very short. He worn a blue suit with a small red logo on it. She rather be lost for all entity than go along with him.

"Aeris its time to come back."

She remained silent. She was to busy trying to fight back her tears. Aeris had just escaped from Shrina two days ago. They already found her it normally took them about a week or two to find her. She was way to small to fight with him and was to scared and sweet to fight back verbally. She did what she normally did when one f the Turks found her.

Nod her head and take their hand and then they would walk her carry her back to their headquarters Shrina. As they walked off the rain fell harder and faster. The man know as T-seng. Pulled his jacket of and covered the little girl. Aeris might not of been happy about going back to Shrina but she was glad that it was T-seng that got her this time and not Rafe.

(note: m putting all the Turks like the ones from before crisis

I think Rafe is the one with the black hair and a gun.)

Rafe would carry her like a baby and he had a weird French accent. It didn't take long t get to Shrina. When   
T-seng pushed open the door there stood the Turk that Aeris hated the most. Reno, he had fire red hair and red marks n his face he was the wild one he even wore his suit messy. He made jokes all the time most she didn't get but all the adults would laugh.

Please oh please ran threw Aeris head, don't talk to him.

"HEY T-seng…"

NO….

Aeris made a sour face when Reno smirked at her.

"Well if it isn't little Aeris."

Aeris stuck out her pink tongue at Reno he only made a silly face.

"Reno alert Rufus that were back."

"Yes sir."

(I did not like Rufus daddy so he died along time ago and Rufus has been president.)

T-seng picked Aeris up and carried her to the elevator like A doll. Aeris placed her innocent head on T-seng's shoulder. She wished for a rather long sleep. Sadly only part of her wish was granted.

Her sleep only last about an hour. Aeris woke on a small firm leather couch. She glanced up and saw a handsome young man. He had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Rufus Shrina not a ladies man but that didn't mean the ladies didn't love him. He was doing paper work like always.

Rufus always had a cold look on his face but when ever he looked at Aeris his face was always gentle or smiling. When he noticed the little girl conciseness he smiled once again.

"Your in so much trouble."

He sad that in such a sarcastic tone that Aeris was really unsure if she was in trouble or not. But Rufus was to kind to her she had to admit. She didn't mind at all since if it was not for Rufus she would be Hojo's experiment twenty-four-seven.

Because of Rufus orders all Hojo was aloud to do was give her a shot or two. Life in Shrina wasn't too bad but still she was not aloud to go outside. She did not have any friends. She did not live a seven year old life.

Sad Is It Not


End file.
